


neville & luna 1

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-2-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	neville & luna 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-2-07

There’s a pub not far from Neville’s flat where he lives during the summers, and he goes there from time to time. They’ve passable fish and chips and the ale is more bitter than butterbeer, but he finds he rather likes the taste of it in combination with the tang of the vinegar he pours liberally on his food.

It doesn’t really surprise him when someone sits down next to him. He’s grown rather accustomed to it now that someone’s taken the time to explain to him that he’s what the young girls today consider good looking, though he’s not quite sure he believes it and expects a Weasley to pop up at some point and tell him it’s all part and parcel of an elaborate gag. It does surprise him when she speaks, and even more that he knows her voice.

“You should try that with daffodil wine.”

He turns his head and blinks at Luna as though he’s never seen her before, or at least not in the intervening ten years. “I should?”

“It’s quite delicious.” She looks at him with that familiar smile and he can’t help but return it. “Too tart for some, but I find it quite wonderful. Hello, Neville.”

“Luna.” He keeps smiling, uncertain of how to stop, or even why he possibly should. “Hello.”

“You’re a professor now, I’m told.” She nods her approval and reaches over, stealing a chip from his newspaper plate. 

“Yes. Herbology.”

“You should introduce snarfblats into your zinnias. They’re quite good for them.”

“Snar…I’ll remember that. Yes. Thank you.” He’s still grinning and beginning to feel a bit like an idiot. “And what are you up to these days?”

“I help George Weasley run the joke shop. I’m also an Auror when we’re not exceptionally busy. And during inventory.” 

He nods. “It’s strange, isn’t it?”

She nods as well and steals another chip as if that’s an answer. Neville eats one as well and decides that perhaps it is.


End file.
